Wait For Me
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: PLS. SEE AN A short, sad, sweet fic... Someone dies... from the Majestics... Also a Majestic fic. And a little of OliverEnrique
1. Default Chapter

"Wait For Me"  
  
Oliver stood... alone in the rain. Above the cliff that would finally end his horrible life.  
  
His life was a nightmare! His father hurts him... His friends or his so- called teammates ignored him. And the people teased him because of being different and look like a girl. The only person he only talks to now was his sister... yeah... She was the only one that understood him. And his pain...  
  
His sister... Charisse... She was named after their mother who passed away about two or three years ago. Their father blamed them for her death and started hitting them. because they had their mother's physical appearance.  
  
= Flashback =  
  
Oliver and Charisse were in Charisse's room, talking...  
  
"Don't worry, Oliver... I'm sure everything's gonna be alright..." Charisse whispered, hugging her brother.  
  
She was 18... While Oliver was 16...  
  
"I wish..." Oliver sighed, closing his eyes.  
  
His eyes finally opened when they heard a car engine stop and a door slam. Both of their eyes went wide.  
  
"FATHER!" But before they had time to react, the door to Charisse's bedroom opened and they shivered in fear.  
  
There stood Derrick Espoir... With a stare so cold it made them freeze.  
  
"VOUS!!(YOU!!)" He pointed... his finger walked past Charisse's face and to Oliver's. He pushed the 18-year-old away and punched Oliver right in the face. Then kicked him in the stomach, with Oliver trying desperately to struggle free.  
  
Charisse finally came to her senses and started punching Derrick's back, trying to push him away from Oliver. But Derrick just pushed her again, kicked her, punched her and threw her towards the wall, making her fall... unconscious.  
  
"Charisse!!" Oliver looked at his sister, eyes showing concern.  
  
Derrick just laughed and walked back to Oliver.. Oliver glared at him but that soon disappeared as the man slapped him and continued to make his life a living hell.  
  
= End of Flashback =  
  
It made him shiver just thinking about it. That happened just a few days ago.  
  
He glared at the cliff... Before a though struck him. Who would be there for Charisse?  
  
After all, she was in the same state as him. Her teammates also ignored her. What would happen to her if he were gone?  
  
And Enrique...  
  
Sighing, he turned around.  
  
There was no need to go to where their mother is right now... He walked again... Through the forest... Alone in the dark.  
  
He could never leave his sister... never... that word repeated in his mind... never... never... never...  
  
His head was now hurting badly, but he didn't mind. His hands were clenched tightly and he was gritting his teeth. He was confused now... And he didn't know what to do. But he was still unaware of a pair of eyes watching him,  
  
He heard a gunshot... And was shocked to hear himself yelp in pain. He saw someone familiar run as he fell to the ground. Blood could be seen. His eyes were wide with shock...  
  
Before he saw a glimpse of green...  
  
= Charisse =  
  
Her head shot up from her work. She heard a gunshot and her heartbeat suddenly quickened.  
  
Her mind kept racing and she finally knew what was happening. After all, she and Oliver were -supposed- to be twins...  
  
And her breath was caught in her throat.  
  
She had green hair like Oliver's, up to her waist and chin-length bangs to frame her face.  
  
She slammed the door open and dashed towards the stairs. She went down to the living room, revealing her father, the Majestics and her team, "coeurs à ailes"... Or winged angels if its hard to pronounce.  
  
"Le père, me dire.. Où Oliver est-il? (Father, tell me... Where is Oliver?)" She asked, coldly. Her eyes were already flashing, which rarely happens.  
  
The Majestics and the Winged Hearts (Me: I'll just call them that... K? ^- ^) all looked at her... Including Derrick Espoir.  
  
"Pourquoi, j'ai mis sais, cher.. (Why, I don't know, dear...)" Derrick replied, in a mocking tone that only Charisse noticed.  
  
And that seemed to anger Charisse more... The Majestics and Winged Hearts had no idea on what they were talking about. (Me: The rest of the Winged Hearts isn't French... And the French team name was supposed to be their name but the rest of them aren't French... Only Charisse.)  
  
"FOR GOD'S SAKE, JUST TELL ME WHERE THE HELL IS HE, DAMNIT!!" she screamed, shocking everyone. But what shocked them more was that she said it in English...  
  
Especially her teammates... They never saw her like this...  
  
And the Majestics... What happened to Oliver?  
  
Charisse had some tears falling now... All she wanted to do was to find Oliver and make sure he's safe. She ignored the stares that were coming her way.  
  
Her father glared at her before speaking... Usually he would just slap her but there were visitors right now.  
  
"He's in the forest..."  
  
Charisse took no time to waste, as she dashed for the door and to the forest.  
  
The Majestics and Winged Hearts all looked at each other, confusion evident in their faces. They soon followed Charisse, leaving a very red Derrick Espoir.  
  
***  
  
Charisse ran... as fast as her feet can carry her. She didn't want another loss... The rain got heavier now and the thunder got louder.  
  
And then... right at the middle of the forest... lay a figure. Drowning in his own blood..  
  
"OLIVER!!!" She swore that her heart stopped beating as she walked shakily to the poor boys side...  
  
= Normal =  
  
Charisse was crying, calling her brother's name desperately.  
  
"Oliver, please! You have to live... I don't want to be alone!" She sobbed.  
  
Oliver looked at her and smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Charisse... I really am..."  
  
"Oliver... Who did this?!" Charisse tried to calm herself, as the rest of the Majestics and Winged Hearts appeared.  
  
"Oh my god! What the hell happened here?!" Enrique screamed, going to Oliver's other side.  
  
Oliver looked at his sister,  
  
"I saw Jason... gun..." he chocked. Jason was one of their father's head servants.  
  
"Jason! Darn that bastard!" Charisse swore,  
  
"Oliver..." Even Johnny and Robert were shaking,  
  
"I'm sorry, Risse..." Mira, Charisse's teammate, spoke, putting a hand on Charisse's shoulder.  
  
She had long wavy red hair and blue eyes. She was the calm one on the group.  
  
Elle and Ana, Charisse's other teammates, were crying, hugging each other.  
  
Elle's blonde hair was just below her shoulder and she had blue eyes. She was Enrique's older sister. And Ana had short black hair and brown eyes.  
  
Charisse just cried more... She sobbed on Oliver's chest.  
  
"Oliver! S'il vous plaît! Mis me partir! (Oliver!! Please!! Don't leave me!!)" Oliver hugged her. Charisse's English was already slipping,  
  
The others stared at the two siblings. With sadness and pity in their eyes.  
  
Oliver would soon be gone... And it was their entire fault.  
  
"Oliver..." Enrique whispered. His voice was already cracking and he had tears in his eyes.  
  
The green-haired boy looked at him, before smiling.  
  
"Enrique, please take care of the others for me..." He coughed a bit,  
  
"No, Oliver! You'll still be able to care for us... Oliver, you can't go to sleep now! Please Oliver..." The sadness in his eyes and voice would never leave Oliver's mind... never... never...  
  
"I'm sorry, guys..." Oliver closed his eyes,  
  
"Oliver, please say hi to mom for me..." Charisse smiled weakly and held his hand. It was so cold... so cold...  
  
"Don't worry.. I will.."  
  
Johnny and Robert looked at him,  
  
"Visit us sometimes..."  
  
"I promise..."  
  
"And Oliver?" All eyes turned to Charisse. Oliver smiled weakly.  
  
"Yeah?..." He already found it hard to breath,  
  
"Happy 17th birthday, Oliver..." Everybody gasped at those words. They forgot all about it... Now they felt guiltier than before!  
  
"Oliver, we're so sorry..." Mira bowed her head,  
  
"Don't worry about it... And Risse?"  
  
Charisse looked at him with red eyes,  
  
"Thanks for everything... And please don't cry. You don't know how much I love your smile..."  
  
Charisse forced herself to smile but found it hard...  
  
"Oliver..."  
  
"Je vous aime, sis... (I love you, sis...) Take care, everyone..." Were his last words, before closing his eyes and falling limp...  
  
Their eyes widened,  
  
"Oliver?! Oliver!! Wake up, please! OLIVER!!!" Enrique screamed... His best friend was gone... forever.  
  
"Oh no..." Johnny whispered and Robert just wiped a tear from his eyes. The rain still continued to fall...  
  
Charisse cried in her hands with Mira comforting her. She couldnt take it as she fled away from the scene... She felt Mira's hands go to her shoulder,  
  
It seems that she followed her,  
  
"Where are you going?" Mira asked, as the two walked.  
  
"To the Police Station..." Came the muffled response, Charisse's green hair was a mess!  
  
Mira sighed; she opened the door to the Police Station and was greeted by many men in blue suits.  
  
All the Police looked at Mira, then at Charisse who still had her head in her hands.  
  
"Il y a le problème? (Is there any problem?)" One of the policemen spoke,  
  
Mira, of course, couldnt understand him as she is from England. She looked at Charisse,  
  
"Vous devez tuer mon père... ou seulement l'arrête même! (You have to kill my father... or even just arrest him!)" Charisse screamed,  
  
"Pourquoi? Quel est mauvais, la fille? (Why? What's wrong, girl?)"  
  
Charisse sniffed. She looked up but the policemen were still confused.  
  
She pushed her chin-length bangs away to show her face. Making everyone gasp, including Mira.  
  
"Mon père nous bat en haut seulement pour son plaisir. Et il celui a commandé de ses serviteurs pour tuer mon frère, ma droite sur ceci très la nuit. (My father beats us up just for his pleasure. And he ordered one of his servants to kill my brother, right on this very night..)" She whispered, shakily.  
  
"Très bien.. La fille, dire que nous où votre père habite. (Very well... Girl, tell us where your father lives.)"  
  
= At the Funeral =  
  
"-I'll never forget him... He wasn't just a brother to me... He was my best friend... Oliver Espoir..." She cried as she said his name. Her head was in her hands, sobbing quietly.  
  
And for the next speech... The Majestics...  
  
Enrique was first,  
  
"Oliver was a great friend... He was always there for me and always listened to me when I had a problem.. But I... I just ignored him after and I regret it very badly. I really don't know why one of their servants would kill him and why Oliver seemed really happy about it. If only I could go back in time and change it, I would... Thank you Oliver... For everything... And may your soul rest in peace..." Enrique had some tears falling but he didn't break down.  
  
Next was Johnny...  
  
"I never really got to know Oliver that much... He was a good friend, like Enrique said. And a very talented one, too. He may be annoying and girlish but that what makes him so special. If only I knew that he was in so much pain, I'd change that... I'm sorry, Oliver for being cold to you in the past years. Oliver was so special... and still is..." Johnny was shaking as he walked back to Enrique. He was fighting back his tears,  
  
And Robert took his place,  
  
"Oliver Espoir was a great beyblader... A great teammate... A great friend... And most of all, a great person. He never gives up and he's always there to help a friend in need. He was always laid back in the team but he never complains. I have always wondered how Oliver could smile like that when inside he's breaking. I'll never forget him..." Robert, for once had his emotions shown. He went back to his teammates and found Enrique trying to comfort Charisse, while Johnny was still shaking as the Winged Angels started their speech,  
  
"We never really got to know Oliver... And we regret that. From Charisse's words, he was a great brother... We never knew what their life was at home until now. And we can't believe that he died right on his birthday..." The Winged Angels continued,  
  
The BladeBreakers, White Tigers, All Starz... Everybody was there. Mourning over their lost friend. And not a single person was missing. (Me: Well, Derrick and Jason weren't there...)  
  
As Oliver's body was about to be buried (Me: Well, not his body, body! Get me?), Charisse threw a pink carnation, a chrysanthemum, a forget-me-not, a purple hyacinth, an iris, plum blossoms, a dark crimson rose, a tea rose, a white-dried rose, a sweat pea, a yellow tulip and mixed, white, yellow zinnia. (Me: That's a lot!)  
  
"Je vous aime aussi, Oliver.. Se reposer Dans la Paix.. (I love you too, Oliver... Rest In Peace...)"  
  
And through his soul... Oliver smiled...  
  
= At the Court =  
  
The Jail Barriers (Me: Sorry... dunno what it's called... Hey! I'm only 9 years old!) were holding a struggling Derrick Espoir...  
  
Once they were at Charisse and the others, they stopped.  
  
"Charisse, cher! S'il vous plaît m'aider! (Charisse, dear! Please help me!)" Derrick pleaded. He was sentenced to jail... for life...  
  
The others didn't understood him but they quite knew what he meant. All eyes turned to Charisse, awaiting her answer,  
  
She just glared at him and spoke with her voice, so cold; it struck through his (Me: Derrick's) soul...  
  
"Pourquoi je devrait, cher papa? (Why should I, dear papa?)"  
  
The Jail Barriers took a still struggling and screaming Derrick Espoir through another door.  
  
Everyone sighed in relief... Then, Charisse turned to the Majestics. Her face softened and her voice returned back to normal,  
  
"Do you know why Oliver was so happy about dying?" She asked, all eyes turned on her again.  
  
The Majestics all shook their heads, curious for the answer. Charisse smiled to herself,  
  
She opened the curtain of hair framing her face and let the other see. Everyone gasped, including her teammates...  
  
"What... happened to your face?" Johnny managed to let out,  
  
"How come we never knew?" Anna asked, eyes still wide. Charisse's face was full of scars... And there was a long one on her left cheek. It was from her cheek bone to her chin.. (Me: Think Kenshin from Samurai X...)  
  
"Ever since Charisse Espoir, our mother, died about three years ago, our father blamed us for it and started to hit because we had mom's physical appearance. Oliver and I were supposed to be twins but mother had a little problem so I came out first. Oliver wanted to die because of three reasons..." She trailed off and put back her bangs on its usual place.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Firstly... Our life at home was a living nightmare. Secondly, his teammates-" she looked at the Majestics, "-ignored him and last... people teases him of being different..."  
  
Everyone looked guilty... But not as guilty as the Majestics...  
  
Charisse sighed... She, then, turned to Enrique...  
  
"He really liked you, Enrique... More than you could imagine!" The blonde looked like he was about to have the biggest breakdown in mankind.  
  
He let out a shaky breath... Elle looked at her brother, concerned.  
  
"If only he told me that earlier..." Enrique's gaze fell to the floor,  
  
"Don't worry, Enrique..." Charisse patted his back, as they all went out of the room.  
  
They would never know that Oliver was listening to every word they speak... and every move they make.. (Me: Well, everybody except Charisse, of course!)  
  
= Enrique =  
  
Enrique stood... looking at his long-time crush's grave.  
  
"Oliver Espoir  
  
1991 - 2007  
  
Charisse's little brother  
  
The Majestics' Smile  
  
And  
  
Enrique's Angel  
  
May his soul rest in peace..."  
  
It was all Oliver wanted on his grave... He fought back tears as he put down a white envelope with an "I love you" at the front and some flowers...  
  
"I really miss you, Oliver... Believe it or not, but I really do..." Enrique let a few tears fall before standing up. He walked away from the grave, hands in his pockets, head bent down... He was as much depressed as Charisse was...  
  
And as the wind blew, he heard a familiar voice whisper in his ear,  
  
"I miss you too, Enrique... I love you..."  
  
He smiled to himself... The very first smile he let out since the French boy's death...  
  
He took one last glance at the grave before continuing walking... And the letter was blown away by the strong winds... to heaven...  
  
"Dear Oliver,  
  
I'm really sorry for everything... I was such a fool! Would you ever forgive me? You know, life is different without you here. Charisse stopped eating too... I only wish I could still see you. You were always laughing like a child...  
  
Oliver, I love you... If only I told you that sooner. I could never get over this big mistake I committed... It's been really fun to have you here by my side. You always comforted me when I was depressed... While I did nothing to soothe your pain. You really mean a lot to me... And I mean a lot... I love you more than my life.  
  
Please forgive me... I always feel safe when you're around. And you always made me happy with your silly jokes. God, you don't know how much I miss you. And I've always wanted to say this to you...  
  
Happy Birthday... Sorry if I didn't remember it exactly... I'm really sorry.  
  
Oliver... Wait for me to come up there. I'm gonna be joining you there soon... soon...  
  
With all my love, Enrique" 


	2. Authors Notes

Me: Hey, people of the world! I'm really glad you liked my fic... Although I actually don't like the replies I'm getting from the Majestics! ^^;;  
  
Oliver: ;_; You killed me!! YOU KILLED ME!! *breaks down*  
  
Enrique: *runs over to Oliver and hugs him* Now look what you've done, KK!!  
  
Me: What I did?  
  
Johnny: Glad that it's finally done... *mutters*  
  
Me: *ears perk up* Huh? Did I hear that right, Johnny?  
  
Johnny: Uh... *sweats* No! No!  
  
Me: Oh don't worry Johnny! You'll have your turn!! *grins evilly but frowns* If only I have another idea in my mind... Hm...  
  
Johnny: *silently* Wheepee!!  
  
Robert: Don't worry... I'll give you some ideas...  
  
Me: WHAT?! REALLY?!?! Oh Robert! You're the best!!  
  
Johnny: What?! Robert, how could you? And I thought you loved me - OOPS! *covers mouth*  
  
Oliver & Enrique: WHAT?! You two are going out?  
  
Robert & Johnny: ^^;;  
  
Me: *mutters* Weirdos... Well, here's my thanks to the reviewers!  
  
*Jess - YEAH!! OLIVER & ENRIQUE 4EVA!! Oh... sorry if I made you cry... *scratches the back of her head* Hehe...  
  
*Aznfiregoddess - Arigatou!! ^-^  
  
*Lillian-and-Lime - Eh.. *blushes* I'm really not that good... I only write stuff like this to torture the characters!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *stops* Got any ideas to torture anyone from the Majestics or Bladebreakers? Hehe...  
  
*Liyanette - Aww, really? I also LOVE Majestics fics!! They're the greatest!! ^-^  
  
*MistyEyes - Really? Thank you... =3  
  
*Mistress Of Anime - You understand French? Hehe... To be honest, I only translated it... and what would your French teacher REALLY say about that? ^^  
  
*Christina - You could never kill Oliver in one of your stories huh? Then what about the story 'One Last Breath'? Hehe... And gomen if I made you cry! Tough Girl image huh? *grins* I know what yah mean! I also cried when I wrote this!! Good thing that no one was here!  
  
* Imrhien Bulkov - *blushes* Thank you!!  
  
*MidnightLoner - Well, yea... I DID use a translator... hehe... and thank you, too!!  
  
Me: Now, gotta run! More reviews are welcomed! (As always) *chuckles*  
  
Oliver: *sobs*  
  
Enrique: *STILL hugging Oliver*  
  
Johnny: *kissing Robert and somehow trying to choke him by the lack of oxygen and he ended up choking himself, too!*  
  
Robert: *kissing Johnny and doing the same thing as I wrote above*  
  
(Tee Hee... ^-^) 


End file.
